To See an Angel
by Na-chan2
Summary: OS - Lorsqu'un ange nommé Castiel tombe sur un petit garçon nommé Dean qui peut le voir et l'entendre... ou est-ce le contraire?


Titre : To see an Angel...

Auteur : Na-chan

Genre : mimi, triste, gen

Résumé : Lorsqu'un ange nommé Castiel tombe sur un petit garçon nommé Dean qui peut le voir et l'entendre... ou est-ce le contraire?

Fandom : Supernatural

Disclaimer : la série télé ne m'appartient absolument pas, que ce soit l'histoire comme ses magnifiques personnages

Spoilers : 4x01. En gros, vous devez savoir qui est Castiel

_**To see an Angel...**_

A peine un conflit était-il terminé qu'un autre commençait. Treize soldats sri-lankais venaient de mourir lors d'une attaque des LTTE contre une unité militaire gouvernementale. Et une nouvelle guerre allait éclater, il pouvait déjà le prévoir.

Il était fatigué.

Pas physiquement, bien sûr. Sur un plan physique pur, il n'avait même pas de corps. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il était... las? Ce n'était pas une sensation à laquelle il était habitué et cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, cela avait été trop longtemps depuis qu'il s'était recueilli, depuis qu'il s'était concentré sur l'amour de son Père, la sérénité de ses frères et le calme de son esprit.

Il ferma les paupières et se laissa attirer vers un lieu de prière. La distance n'avait pas d'importance sous sa vraie forme, ses ailes étaient puissantes et les cieux leur appartenaient.

Il s'arrêta finalement dans une Eglise. Chaque église se ressemblait et était en même temps une oeuvre d'art unique. Cela n'était pas forcément dû à la beauté de leur architecture, mais à la ferveur des personnes qui les habitaient ou à l'amour que les murs avaient absorbé tout au long des décennies.

Sa vraie forme était soigneusement cachée aux yeux de tous. Il avait vu trop de morts – et il y avait quelque chose de beau dans la mort, dans le fait de savoir que les âmes de ces personnes seraient finalement en paix, au Royaume des Cieux mais... mais souvent, trop souvent, ces morts étaient accompagnées de massacres, de tortures, de _douleur_. Et il ne souhaitait pas infliger cela à qui que ce soit alors il restait invisible, sa grâce repliée sur elle-même au maximum.

Il s'installa dans un coin sombre de l'Eglise, à côté de longs bancs de bois et se mit à genoux, les mains jointes en signe de prière.

_Notre Père, qui êtes aux cieux_

Les mots n'avaient pas besoin d'être prononcés, et son esprit se remplit aussitôt de la gloire de son Père, de son amour, de sa bonté.

_Que Votre volonté soit faite_

Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir – il n'avait pas de corps à proprement parler qui avait besoin de se reposer – mais il dormait. Il rêvait. Son être entier vibrait de joie et d'amour alors que son esprit se calmait finalement, alors que son coeur était en paix.

_Comme nous pardonnons à ceux qui nous ont offensés_

- Pourquoi tu es tout seul?

_C'est à Vous qu'appartiennent le règne, la puissance..._

- Pourquoi tu m'ignores?

_... Et la gloire_

Son attention se tourna de nouveau à ces quelques paroles sur le monde extérieur, sur l'Eglise, sur les bancs en bois, sur l'autel, sur les vitraux aux reflets chatoyants.

Sur l'enfant qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Alors même que celui-ci le voyait, que son regard vert perçant était fixé sur lui, sur son être immatériel et invisible pour les humains, Castiel hésitait à parler. Parce que sa voix perçait les tympans, faisait souffrir, faisait saigner.

Et l'âme de l'enfant en face de lui était _belle_, resplendissante de lumière et d'innocence.

- Hello? Si tu ne sais pas parler, ce n'est pas grave.

L'enfant lui offrit un sourire de ceux que seuls les enfants aimés peuvent faire. Candide et débordant de joie, les yeux brillants et l'âme chantant de chaleur.

- J'ai eu un petit frère, tu sais. Il est encore petit. Trop petit pour jouer avec moi. Mais c'est pas grave, parce que c'est mon petit frère et je dois le protéger maintenant.

Et l'enfant continua à babiller gaiement, sa voix une douce musique rafraîchissante envahissant son être, présente sans aucune contrepartie.

oOo

- Bonjour.

Le même sourire, la même réaction chez lui. S'il avait eu un hôte, il aurait souri à son tour, son être rempli de joie et d'amour.

- Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, maman m'attend là-bas. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je voulais retourner à l'Eglise. Elle dit que les Eglises ne sont pas des lieux où on peut jouer. Il faut y respecter Dieu.

Et, oui, il sentait la présence d'une femme blonde au sourire doux et aux yeux tristes près des portes d'entrée, il pouvait l'entendre converser à mi-voix avec d'autres paroissiens.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Dieu n'aimerait pas voir des gens jouer? J'aime voir les gens jouer.

De nouveau, s'il avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait, ce signe physique exprimant les émotions qui l'agitaient et le calmaient, le rendaient de nouveau serein et compatissant.

- Dean.

La voix n'était pas élevée mais résonna dans toute la nef avant de se perdre dans les hauts plafonds.

Dean, car tel avait été le nom que lui avaient donné ses parents, se retourna, jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à sa mère et lui fit de nouveau face.

- Tu es moins triste que la fois dernière. Je suis content.

Et il s'enfuit sans un mot de plus.

Il ne put que suivre sa progression jusque dans les bras de sa mère, jusqu'à ce que tous deux sortent de l'Eglise.

Il continua ses Prières.

oOo

- Hello.

- Bonjour Dean.

Le petit garçon le fixa pendant quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte. Avant de lui offrir de nouveau un de ses sourires les plus éclatants.

- Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas parler!

Il ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre. Et pourtant, pourtant il était _soulagé_ et heureux. De ne pas avoir blessé l'enfant. Que celui-ci puisse percevoir sa voix.

- Je m'appelle Dean Winchester!

Et c'était son nom entier. Son prénom, tel qu'il lui avait été donné par ses parents. Son nom de famille, qu'il avait hérité de son père, que celui-ci avait hérité de son propre père et ainsi de suite.

- Castiel.

- Heureux de te rencontrer Castiel!

Dean fronça vaguement les sourcils et lui ne put que s'en amuser. La formule que l'enfant avait employée était une formule de politesse que ses parents avaient dû lui apprendre mais qu'il ne comprenait pas entièrement.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps aujourd'hui non plus, mais si je reviens demain, tu seras là?

Il hésita. Il était sur Terre avec une mission précise, celle d'observateur. Il n'était pas censé rester aussi longtemps dans ce lieu de recueil et de prières.

Mais un coup d'oeil à l'enfant, à son _âme_, et il acquiesça.

Parce qu'il n'avait aucun doute que Dean avait un destin extraordinaire, qu'il allait être quelqu'un d'important.

oOo

- Est-ce que tu es un ange?

Bien sûr, il avait perçu Dean entrer dans l'Eglise et se faufiler à ses côtés. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

Peut-être aurait-il dû.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

- Maman me dit toujours que les anges sont des êtres beaux, aimants et qu'ils ont des ailes! répondit-il comme si c'était logique.

Et ça l'était.

Mais Dean n'attendit pas sa réponse, il continua, un peu plus triste cette fois-ci.

- Maman me dit aussi que les anges veillent sur moi.

- Et ça te rend triste?

Après des siècles d'observation, il peinait encore parfois à comprendre les émotions humaines. Comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

- Oui. Non...

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, soudain très sérieux.

- Je ne veux pas que les anges ne veillent que sur moi... Et ma famille? Et mes amis? Et... et le reste du monde? Je ne veux pas être seul. Ca doit être très triste.

Comment un petit garçon de quatre ans pouvait-il être si compatissant alors que des adultes se déchiraient, se torturaient, se _tuaient_?

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien lui promettre, que ce n'était pas sa place, alors il laissa un peu de sa grâce filtrer, la concentra sur Dean et enveloppa l'enfant dans un cocon d'amour et de sérénité.

Pour que sa si belle âme ne soit pas ternie.

oOo

Il avait dû repartir, bien sûr. Il ne s'était que trop attardé auprès de Dean.

Et pourtant, _pourtant_, l'âme de l'enfant l'attirait plus sûrement que n'importe quelle Eglise. Elle semblait briller, vouloir le guider vers elle alors même qu'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la Terre.

C'est ainsi qu'il prit l'habitude d'aller voir régulièrement l'enfant, que ce soit pour le regarder dormir ou pour le regarder éveillé, que ce soit pour lui parler, que ce soit pour que Dean lui raconte joyeusement sa vie, que ce soit pour que Dean lui offre son brillant sourire.

A chaque fois que le petit Winchester le voyait, ses yeux se mettaient à briller. A chaque fois qu'il arrivait dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait, l'enfant émettait un son, comme un soupir de soulagement.

C'est pourquoi un coeur qu'il ne possédait pas se serra douloureusement lorsque l'âme de Dean stoppa soudainement de briller. Sa forme immatérielle se figea totalement, sa grâce s'agita alors qu'il cherchait avec désespoir cette étincelle de vie qui lui était si chère.

Il la trouva finalement, après de longues minutes, après un laps de temps qui lui sembla interminable, lui qui ne percevait pourtant pas le temps de cette manière.

Et cette âme, si brillante, si lumineuse, était ternie. C'était comme... comme la différence entre le soleil dehors en plein mois d'août et les quelques faibles rayons qui parvenaient parfois à se faufiler dans une cave.

Lui se trouvait en Chine. Et il devait attendre d'avoir fini sa mission avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Alors même qu'une angoisse terrible s'emparait de son être.

oOo

Ce ne fut pas dans la chambre, ni même la maison habituelles qu'il retrouva Dean. C'était un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas et une personne était absente.

Mary Winchester.

John, son époux, était empli de chagrin, d'incertitude, de rage.

Dean... il peinait à percevoir les sentiments de Dean tant il semblait apathique.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour deviner ce qui s'était passé. D'une quelconque manière, sa mère était morte. Et pas d'une mort naturelle apparemment...

Il s'approcha de la forme recroquevillée sous les draps et dont seuls les yeux et le bout du nez dépassaient. L'enfant avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixés sur un point au sol. Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit, juste dans le champ de vision du petit Winchester.

Pourtant, son expression ne changea pas.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, tentant d'attirer son attention.

Pourtant, il n'eut pas le moindre tressaillement.

Inquiet, il laissa filtrer un peu de sa grâce, voulant le réconforter, le rassurer, lui rendre un peu de joie.

Pourtant, le garçon ne fit que grimacer avant de fermer ses paupières avec force, comme s'il venait de le blesser.

- Dean, murmura-t-il doucement.

Pourtant, il porta les mains à ses oreilles et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Dean, répéta-t-il, perplexe et avec encore une petite lueur d'espoir.

Pourtant, il ne fit que se rouler en boule alors que les fenêtres commençaient à trembler, prêtes à se briser à tout moment.

Quelle était cette expression humaine déjà? Ah, oui. « Avoir le coeur au bord des lèvres ». S'il avait eu un corps, c'était ce qu'il aurait ressenti.

Il resta de longs moment à la même place, agenouillé, priant, « pleurant ».

Parce que Dean avait perdu sa mère.

Parce que Dean ne le voyait pas. Parce que Dean ne l'entendait pas.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus rester à ses côtés sans le blesser.

Parce que son âme avait arrêté de briller.

oOo

Puis il avait appris la vérité. Il avait entendu le père de Dean – John – en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Un _démon_.

Un démon avait pénétré chez les Winchester et avait tué Mary.

Et Dean avait perdu son innocence, sa foi, sa joie de vivre.

Une heure plus tard, Castiel demandait à retourner au Paradis. Lui qui s'était proposé parmi les premiers pour être Observateur.

Il quitta la Terre.

Sans savoir que, plusieurs années humaines plus tard, il retrouverait Dean. Il retrouverait _son _Dean. L'âme en morceaux, usée, fatiguée, mais brillante de nouveau. Brillante de tristesse, de compassion, d'amour.

L'âme resplendissante.

Fin

Blabla de fin:

Quelques spoilers de la saison 4 en général dans ce qui suit, attention! Je sais que le point de vue de Castiel tel que je l'ai décrit ne correspond pas trop à ce qui a été dit par Anna, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imaginais alors j'ai pris quelques libertés.

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous avez pensé, alors laissez-moi une review si'ou'plaît


End file.
